Pidge Gunderson
''KICK ASS GO TO SPACE REPRESENT THE HUMAN RACE '' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE �������������� History Natter era 1(2015) Pidge first found out about natter because of the Tumblr post that was circulating around. Eager to have a canon url, she signed up and went under the name @ging, a character from the well-known anime Hunter X Hunter. During this time, she only posted a lot during her first few days before only checking the site rarely to see if anyone else was still using it. Then, natter mcfuckin went on hiatus. Natter era 2(2017) Pidge returned to natter when she noticed that the app had an update in the app store(the app was never deleted since the shut down). Upon returning to the shit post site, Pidge changed her url to @katieholt, which better suited her current interests. The first day of era 2 had very few people, but it also gave birth to the infamous vore meme, which Pidge participated in. New users When that Tumblr post went its rounds again, a new wave of users joined Natter. Pidge decided to introduce herself by posting Bowser vore which she stole from a tumblr blog. This was met with immediate lashback (but it was more like STOP) by new users and the Natter moms. Events Potato Farm During the first day of natter's revival, Pidge was declared to be the head farmer of natter by natter user Party Man. Pidge mainly grows and harvests potatoes mainly because of her love for them. During one of her harvests, her potatoes were stolen by a Amanda. A trial was to be held by Party Mans dog, but the trial never happened for some reason. President Pidge One night Pidge declared herself to be the president of natter out of boredom and because she was feeling 'out of it'. She hired Mozart to be her vice president. Pidge made the law that the word 'vore' would replace 'eat. During this presidency, several natterers, led by Tut, started a resistance to overthrow President Pidge and replace her with anarchy. To control this resistance, Pidge attempted to release The Furry onto natter to vore the rebels, but The Furry was malfunctioning. Pidge then transformed into President Astral Pidge in an attempt to control natter. However, because it was the weekend and everyone was tired, no one really cared. Pidge then went to sleep and Mozart temporarily stepped in. Pidge then resigned from presidency because she was tired and wanted to return to normal shit posting. God Vore Pidge sacrificed herself to become a vessel for NEIL and was vored. Full story can be read here. Assassinated Pidge The assassination On July 17th. Pidge asked the users of natter "australia vs america whomst would win???����". One natterer (I forgot who ahanek) said that Australia does not exist. Pidge then confirmed this statement. An hour later after the confirmation, Pidge made a post saying "australia is merely propaganda perpetuated by the -". But before she could finish, she was assassinated by an unknown force. The revival Wet Hot Arthritis made a post saying that they wanted Pidge to be unassassinated. The dead paladin said that the power of the Gods must be used to revive her, but with a cost. Wet Hot summoned a God (i forgotmfnke) and a milky way bar was presented to be exchanged for Pidge's revival. Quotes * "Voltron? more like, VOREtron haha amirite" * "(((haha 'assassin' has two 'ass' in it)))" * "august is the month we're* you'll see me getting vored by a giant green lion ��������" (*was a typo, supposed to say where) * "sometimes i wonder if an aot animator has a vore fetish and gets turned on when drawing titans eatin" * "������" * "��my milkshakes bring�� no one to the yard because they're my milkshakes fuck off get yer own" * "im a bad australian,,, i dont like vegemite" * "fuck with me and i'll break into your home at 2:30am and steal all your uncooked carbohydrates" * *lays outside in the sunlight in hopes of curing my depression* Interest/hobbies A summary of Pidge's hobbies and interests, and things that she likes: * Art/drawing/animation * Anime and cartoons * Cooking and food * Sleeping * Clouds * Animals Trivia * Leaf croncher Category:Natters